La Verdad por Delante
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: El tiempo había finalmente llegado para que Ciel cumpliera con lo establecido por el contrato. Al fin todo había terminado.. O eso pensaban ellos. One-shot.


_**Título: **__La Verdad por Delante. (What Lies Ahead)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parody._

_**Sinopsis: **__El tiempo había finalmente llegado para que Ciel cumpliera con lo establecido por el contrato. Al fin todo había terminado.. O eso pensaban ellos._

_**Disclaimer: **__Mi obsesión actual (lease Kuroshitsuji) no me pertenece; es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de me . no. Know. (Quitar espacios) yo solo la traduzco el español. _

_**Warning: **__Este es otro fic crack escrito justo después del anuncio de la segunda temporada así que no tiene ninguna relación con esta. No recomendable para quien no haya visto Kuroshitsuji I en su totalidad. Y.. Creo que eso sería todo._

_

* * *

_

–Entonces Joven Amo..

Frios, hambrientos y brillantes ojos, los labios del demonio se separaron conforme su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la del niño. Luego de años de adversidad y aflicción, su contrato finalmente iba a ser cumplido.

Ciel cerró sus ojos.

_No tengo remordimientos. _Pensó. _He logrado todo lo que me he propuesto hacer, y eso es todo lo que importa. No hay razón para permanecer en este mundo. _

_Ya no hay nada para mí. _

–.. Me despido de usted.

El rostro de Sebastián estaba solo a un par de centímetros de distancia, más sin embargo continuó acercándose.

_Más cerca.._

_Más cerca.. _

Podía sentir el tibio aliento del demonio sobre su propia boca, a punto de hacer la acción que terminaría con su existencia.

_Más cerca.. _

–¡Y CORTE!

Sobresaltados, ambos miraron hacia arriba alertando la presencia de alguien más.

–¡Se queda! ¡Terminamos!

Unas muy grandes y cegadoras luces se encendieron de pronto y luego vino un sonido -aplausos, notó Sebastián- que provenía de todas direcciones.

–Sebastián, ¿qué está sucediendo?– Demandó Ciel.

–N-no estoy del todo seguro.

–Eso fue excelente.– Los alabó un hombre que se acercaba a ellos. –Tengo que decir que, _nunca_ antes he trabajado con nadie que pueda hacer todo lo que ustedes, siendo tantas las escenas- me refiero a que- Todo en una sola toma, ¡Asombroso!.

Ciel parpadeó. –¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre rió, pensando aparentemente que Ciel bromeaba. –Yo, jovencito, soy el mundialmente reconocido director- Bueno, ciertamente no hay necesidad de presentaciones, deben haber oído de mi.

–Si hubiese oído acerca de ti no estuvier-

–De todos modos, sé que probablemente ustedes no están conscientes de ello, pero por el último par de años hemos estado filmando los eventos que han tomado lugar en sus vidas.

–¿Filmando?– Repitió Ciel.

–Sí, y créanme, es una serie bastante popular.

–¿Estamos en una serie?

–Ajá.

El mayordomo hizo un ruido al darse cuenta repentinamente de algo. –Entonces, eso significa que ustedes saben todo lo que ha sucedido entre el Joven Amo y yo.– _Incluyendo nuestro contrato._

–Oh, ¡por supuesto! Sin embargo, algunos de los fans estaban esperando que algo más sucediera entre ustedes, –volteó hacia Sebastián y guiñó el ojo– ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

–Desafortunadamente.

El director rió. –Pero si, como dije, mi equipo y yo hemos estado siguiéndolos por años. Desde que su trato fue hecho hasta ahora. Siempre estuvimos allí.

–Bueno eso explicaría porque ese extraño hombre continuaba apareciendo aleatoriamente e intentaba, como él diría, "hacerme fabuloso"..

Después de un momento se volteó en dirección a Ciel. –Bueno, en cualquier caso ya debería saber bien que el Joven Amo y yo tenemos asuntos que atender, así que si nos disculpa-

El director de interpuso entre ellos antes que Sebastián pudiera intentar algo. –¡No! No-No, espera- ¡Sebastián no puedes! ¡No te dejaré!

Ciel Suspiró, interrumpiendo a Sebastián antes de que pudiera hablar en su defensa. Todo lo que estaba haciendo este hombre era prolongar lo inevitable (lo supiera o no) lo cual comenzaba a volverse molesto.

–Tonto. No tienes razón para estar preocupado. Si has estado siguiéndonos todo este tiempo, ya deberías saber que Sebastián y yo tenemos un contrato y que yo tengo toda la intención de continuar esto hasta mi final.

–Oh, lo sé y tú no eres lo que me preocupa. – Dijo el director agitando su mano. –Pero verás, le han dado a Kuroshitsuji luz verde para hacer una segunda temporada.

–¿Kuro qué? ¡Hey! ¿A qué te refieres con que no te preocupo?

–¿Así que no ha terminado?– Preguntó Sebastián.

–No por un largo rato.– Fue la alegre respuesta.

El hambriento demonio maldijo por lo bajo.

El director continuó su explicación acerca de la serie de las que aparentemente ellos eran parte. –Así que hemos llegado al final de la primera temporada, y si las cosas salen bien podríamos comenzar a filmar la segunda -esperando que no sea la última- temporada. La cosa es que, aún tenemos mucho que planear. Especialmente con nuestro presupuesto, ya que nos fuimos sobre el límite un poco -más que todo en cámaras y equipos hechos a la medida, no fue fácil tratar de mantener todo a salvo con Sebastián aquí- así que espero que podamos estar mejor preparados en cuanto a esa área se refiere.

El continuo, pero ni el amo o el mayordomo seguían escuchando. Ambos acababan de entender algo relacionado a lo que acababa de decir.

–Espera un segundo.– Dijo Ciel. –Somos los personajes principales de tu serie. Y siendo así..

–¿No deberían pagarnos?– finalizó Sebastián.

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Comenzó a caminar entre las demás personas, dándoles instrucciones es un tono de voz descaradamente alto. –Bueno, er- como dije se queda, así que comencemos a empacar para poder irnos. Comenzaremos a discutir los planes futuros para esta serie dentro de un mes aproximadamente, así que..

Ciel lo miró. —Sebastián.

La orden no fue dicha, pero él sabía que hacer; de hecho nunca se había visto más determinado en cumplir una tarea. Puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho en reconocimiento.

–Sí, Mi Lord.

–.. Por lo cual esperaré una llamada de nuestro productor en cómo una semana- ¡AAAAAAUUUGGGHH!– El director se agachó cuando Sebastián trató de agarrarlo y corrió lejos, por el bosque de los alrededores, empujando a su paso a varios grupos de personas y equipos, Con Sebastián y su amo pisándole los talones.

–¡Tras él Sebastián! Nos debe mucho..

Un pequeño grupo de gente parados tras del equipo de filmación comenzaron a reir.

–Y ellos creen que _nosotros _somos los lunáticos.– Rió Bard.

Maylene sonrió y asintió. –¡Pero es emocionante pensar que tendrán otra aventura junto a nosotros!

–Ho ho ho.

–Estaba pensando en eso.– Fijo Finny. –Saben, el show no puede continuar sin ese par, pero nadie dijo nada acerca de nuestro retorno.

La mandíbula de Bard cayó. –No digas eso Finnian, ¡por supuesto que nos pedirán que volvamos!

Finny solo se rió mientras seguía observando la persecución. –Bueno pase lo que pase, ¡lo esperaré!

* * *

_**A/N: **__Esto es algo que se me ocurrió el fin de semana. Mis disculpas si fue algo tonto, pero de verdad disfruté escribirlo. ¡Por favor dejen review!. _

_**T/N: **__Y así terminan los tres fics de humor y parodia que prometí. Esperando que les hayan gustado._

_Ahora viene mi siguiente reto; traducir mi primer fic lemon, aún no sé si deba hacerlo de este par o de algún otro. Acepto opiniones(:_

_Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
